yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 62
"Great Entertainment Duel Tournament!!" (大エンタメデュエル大会!! Dai Entamedyueru Taikai!), known as "The Great Escape" in the Dub version, is the sixty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Since the Duel between Yūya and Chojiro Tokumatsu, the inmates have become more lively. Meanwhile, Shinji suggests that Yūya should participate in the "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" which takes place in the Facility. As Shingo and Tokumatsu enliven the Duel, Yūya learns that Crow and Shinji are planning a jailbreak! Featured Duel Chojiro Tokumatsu vs. Shingo Sawatari vs. Yūya Sakaki vs. Chojiro vs. Shingo.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shingo Shingo finds and activates the Action Card, "Illumination". Once per turn, the Normal and Special Summoning of monsters cannot be negated. Shingo activates "Abyss Actor - Devil Heel" (Left Pendulum Scale 1) and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" (Right Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Big Star" (CG Star 7/2500/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Shingo activates "Abyss Stage - Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods", which allows the turn player to place a monster they control underneath "Treasure Ship" and destroy all monsters they control. He places "Big Star" underneath "Treasure Ship". Turn 2: Chojiro Chojiro finds and activates the Action Card, "Heat up Sound". Once per turn, the activation of Magic Cards cannot be negated. Chojiro activates "Chokoikoi", which allows him to draw three cards and reveal them. If they are "Cardian" monsters, he can Special Summon them, but their Levels become 2 and their ATK and DEF become 0. If non-"Cardian" monsters are drawn, he has to send them to the Graveyard and take 1000 damage for each card. Chojiro draws and subsequently Special Summons "Cardian - Hagi ni Inoshishi" (CG Star 7/1000/???), "Cardian - Momiji ni Shika" (CG Star 10/1000/???) and "Cardian - Botan ni Cho" (CG Star 6/1000/???) via this effect ("Botan ni Cho": CG Star 6 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0; "Momiji ni Shika": CG Star 10 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0; and "Hagi ni Inoshishi": CG Star 7 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0). He tunes his Level 2 "Hagi ni Inoshishi" and "Momiji ni Shika" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Botan ni Cho" to Synchro Summon "Cardian - Inoshikacho" (CG Star 6/2000/???) in Attack Position. Chojiro activates the effect of "Treasure Ship" and places "Inoshikacho" underneath it. Turn 3: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800). Yūya's hand contains "Timegazer Magician", "Entermate Whip Viper", "Stargazer Magician", "Hippo Carnival" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yūya Sets a card. Turn 4: Shingo Shingo activates the other effect of "Treasure Ship". He can draw an additional card for each monster he controls that is underneath the "Treasure Ship". Shingo draws two cards, as one monster he control is underneath "Treasure Ship" and the other is from his normal draw. Shingo attempts to get an Action Card, but Yūya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Token"'s (CG Star 1/0/0 each) to intercept him. Yūya and Chojiro race to get an Action Card, and Yūya manages to take it. Yūya activates the Action Card "Curtain Call". At this moment, Yūya and the others are trying to escape the Facility, so the Duel ends with no result. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Shingo Sawatari Chojiro Tokumatsu Yūya Sakaki Action Field Action Cards Others (incomplete) Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2